


A Phoenix's Curse

by ihopeitsfriday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Ice Powers, M/M, Phoenixes, Water, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopeitsfriday/pseuds/ihopeitsfriday
Summary: What happens when we die? Do we see the long tunnel with light at the end? Does your life flash before your eyes? Maybe. Maybe not. Death is unique, but not always permanent. Sometimes death offers the most puzzling amendment to ourselves. Will you take it?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One - An Incredibly Unbearable Piercing White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charons_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/gifts).



> To my very best friend, Katy. I love you so much!! I hope you have a wonderful birthday and enjoy the story~

I stared out across the calm lake. The sun was setting, beautiful tangerine and marigold oranges mixing with ruby red, the deep navy of night quickly consuming the other colors. I heard the rumbling of distant thunder, but didn't pay much mind to it. My feet tapped in beat with the music playing and I gently hummed along with the song.

My other friends were in the cabin, their obnoxiously loud giggles drifting through the open windows. This was Stevie's house. Well, Stevie's parent's house. They let him use it whenever, of course. To be completely honest, I didn't much care for Stevie, Brianna, or Jamie. They were fake, all of them so rich they had no idea what to do with it besides buying designer clothes and expensive liquor. But they were the closest things to friends I had since I had moved to the west coast, no matter how unlikely it seemed.  
"Vina!" That was Jamie's drunken call. I silently groaned for two reasons. One, she always got way too wasted way too quickly. She would probably pass out soon. Second, she called me by the nickname Stevie had come up with, but I absolutely dreaded it. This had just seemed to reinforce it though, to my dismay. "Vina come get a drink!"

"Coming," I called. I stood on the deck, taking in the last view at the sunset which was almost completely dark now. The darkness seemed to take my warmth with it and I shivered. My curly, shoulder length platinum blonde hair was still wet, along with the towel I had wrapped around me. I heard another rumble of thunder, this one much louder than the last. I looked up, seeing the clouds light up with flashes of ominous color. I frowned. I didn't realize it was supposed to storm. 

I began to make my way into the house, picking up my phone and the speaker. As I stepped into my flip flops, I felt the weirdest sensation. Every hair on my body stood up, my flight or fight response kicking in full throttle. I brought my head up to look around, but instead all I saw was a bright, unbearable light fill around me, inside of me. I felt something searing my right shoulder, something that was so hot it almost felt cold. The same burning pain flooded through my back and slithered up the side of my face. My head lurched back, and I felt every muscle in my body tense excruciatingly tight. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open or not, but it was so, so bright I hoped they were closed. I heard a scream, and whether it was mine or someone else's, I couldn't be sure. The pain was everything at the moment, the burning of my flesh intolerable.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, it was gone. The hot pain, the pure whiteness that had evaded my vision, everything had left, all senses and all feelings. I wearily opened my eyes, to be greeted with the opposite of white. I was surrounded with blackness. It didn't feel empty or lonely or even scary. I didn't feel much; I wasn't tired nor energized, happy or sad. I felt peaceful, neutral. It was quiet, but it was a welcome quiet, a place where I could recollect. I thought about what had happened before I had ended up here. _Was I… struck by lightning_? It seemed crazy, yet it was the only logical explanation I could come up with. _Then I… I died._ I felt both at peace and scared by this conclusion. I decided not to think about it, at least not right now. I skimmed over my life. The trip to California had been fun. I had stopped at the Grand Canyon, but only for a short time as the dry, desert air had given me nosebleeds. There had been other places, but none stuck out to be quite as well. The vastness of the canyon, the interesting and beautiful mixes of color amongst the rocks, the open and endless night sky. I had wished I had a telescope. 

I went back a little further. Why I had left. My breath caught in my chest andI felt tears well up in my eyes. I pushed past that, not ready to confront the memory.

Suddenly there was another memory. My first tattoo. I smiled slightly. I had saved up all summer for that, and I was beyond ecstatic. I couldn't believe my parents had let me do it. I looked down at my left wrist, smiling slightly as I traced the planets that circled my wrist. I was seventeen that summer.

Going further back, now it was spring when I was sixteen. I had babysat all summer, and had decided to get both sides of my nose pierced. My dad had tried to talk me into just getting one(or preferably none), but my mind couldn't be changed. I usually kept a stud in one and a hoop in the other. I loved tattoos and piercings, I felt like they added so much personality and uniqueness to the bland human body.

Now I was back in sixth grade. Summer school. The sweat that beaded my forehead hadn't been from the heat. Me and my best friend at the time sat on a bench in the shade, as we typically did. I came out as bisexual, and she had supported me wholeheartedly. That had been a fantastic day. We had gone back to her house after school, got tons of snacks, and played video games until way after midnight. My heart stung when I remembered how we had eventually separated. 

Eight now. It was just me and my mom. We were having a girls day, walking around the mall, shopping bags inside of shopping bags, drinks in hand, fingernails painted beautifully. I remember the way the hot cocoa had felt great against the icy chill of winter. When we went home, we played in the snow until our noses were red. She let me help her make chicken soup, and for a second I thought I could actually taste it again.

I could feel another memory bubble up, but it was stomped out by something else. Something pressing, yet not completely obvious. I thought about it and suddenly, it seemed like something was asking me if I wanted to stay here or go back. I panicked slightly. I wasn't sure I was ready to die. There was so much I hadn't experienced, so much left to do. 

And just like that, I felt a deep, forceful pull. Not physically, but like my soul was falling, faster and faster,  _ too fast! _


	2. Chapter Two - By Luck, Chance, or Purpose?

I drew in a deep, panicked breath. I sat up quickly, too quickly. My head swam, making my surroundings that much more confusing. I wildly looked around, trying to make sense of the bright white interior. Voices called out around me, but I couldn't string together what they said. There were other noises, beeps and shuffling, thunder and rain. I didn't remember where I had been, or where I was now. My body shook at this complete bewilderment, panic creeping in.

Strong, warm hands suddenly gripped my face. A large blur positioned itself in front of me. As my vision began to clear, I could make out the features of a man. An older man, gauging by the deep wrinkles that outlined his murky green eyes. I moved from his eyes to his lips, which were moving slowly and deliberately. "...u are okay." His voice sounded like it was underwater. I looked to the right to a monitor that was beeping frantically. The rain I had heard was the rain that pelted the roof of the ambulance.

"I…" my voice felt rough and ragged, like I had screamed for hours on end. I cleared my throat. "What… what happened to me?" I tried to think back before the blackness, before waking up here. The ambulance jolted as it hit a bump, and I became painfully aware of a deep, hot aching in my right shoulder and neck.

"Miss, you were struck by lightning," he looked as though he was going to say something else, but stopped for a moment. I felt my fists clench involuntarily. I half expected the pain to come rushing back, the piercing white to steal my vision.

"What?"

"You died _(the blackness..._ ). The only reason you're alive is because a man that was there knew CPR( _Stevie?_ ). He kept your blood flowing for at least five minutes before we got there. Honestly, it took us a couple of times before you came back, and when we did, you gained consciousness almost immediately."

I leaned my head back. I felt a gentle pat on my hand, and looked to be met with reassuring eyes. The man began to ask me questions, and I was upset I didn't know most of the answers. I knew my first name, but not my birthday, eye color, where I had been before or who I was hanging out with. It was scary to not know so much about my own life, to have so many blank spots.

I had been in shock, unsurprisingly. It began to wear off as we reached the hospital. The dull ache had turned sharper. I could feel the heat from my shoulder like a sunburn. My entire chest and shoulder burned like they were on fire. Tears welled in my eyes as every movement was excruciating. I barely registered the prick of a needle in my arm, but did notice the new warmth that flowed through me, numbing my body. This warmth was pleasant and comforting, like a hug.

They asked me endless questions about how I felt while others bandaged my burns. By the end, I had realized I was suffering from memory loss, hearing loss, third and second degree burns, random muscle spasms, and dizziness if I tried to stand or when I sat up too quickly. They said that that wasn't too bad( _yeah, let's see you get struck by lightning_ ) and most of the symptoms should get better in about two weeks or less. They'd keep me for a while, at least until I could walk without getting so lightheaded.

After they left and I was alone in my room, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, which I figured had to do with drugs they had given me, as my body still felt wired and tense. I fell into a deep sleep. Someone had come to check on my bandages but I hadn't been able to pull out of my slumber.

Eventually, the smell of food made me open my eyes wearily. It was just spaghetti, hospital spaghetti at that, but it smelled delicious. My stomach growled noisily. I was careful though, and ate slowly. The last thing I wanted was to get sick. I only finished half the plate and the orange jello, but I felt better now. 

I learned I had slept for nearly twenty-four hours. My head seemed clearer, and I was able to recall more information. I still didn't remember a few hours before the strike and there were blank patches in my memories. Sometimes I'd forget about a tattoos and surprise myself, then feel stupid for forgetting something like that.

Jamie and the rest of them had come to visit me later that week. They brought big, extravagant balloons and exquisite flower bouquets. Even though I said they were unnecessary, it did feel better to have the bare room decorated slightly.

Stevie told me about how they had heard the strike, and had come outside to see me on the ground. "We heard your screaming," he shuddered. "It was awful, but it was worse when you stopped." The room was silent for a moment.

"It was so strange," Brianna recalled. "In the movies, people who lose consciousness always have their eyes closed, but yours were wide open. Stevie checked for a pulse, but there… there was none. I think you're really lucky with how quickly the ambulance got there."

We talked a little bit more before a nurse ushered them out, saying she needed to check one me. They had brought back all my earrings which I had taken out before swimming. I had the misfortune of losing earrings when I went swimming, and the nurse said that it was a good thing I didn't have all that metal on me, I would've been burned in many more places. I shivered at the thought.

She had also said that the ambulance had been coming back from a mechanic, that without it, I would've had to wait for nearly twenty minutes before anyone would've gotten there. _What are the chances?_

She changed my bandage, remarking that the burns were healing nicely. "Perhaps they're only second degree after all," she said cheerily. I acknowledged her, but damn did they hurt.

By the sixth day, I could hear fine again. I could sit up easily, but walking still made my head foggy. I had asked (or demanded) that I go to the bathroom instead of using the bedpan, which felt humiliating. My nurse helped me up. She had a walker out in front of me as I was a good six inches taller than her and if I got dizzy there wouldn't be much she could do to help me. It went well at first and I went to the bathroom just fine.

When I stood and shuffled to the sink, I took the first look at myself since I had been struck. I stared. I tilted my head to the left to get a better view of deep, angry purple intricate lines that snaked up my neck and found my face. They followed my jawline, across my cheek, and around my right eye. I brought a finger up, slowly tracing the lines down my neck and across my collar bone. I tried moving my gown but it was tied tightly.

"Please untie it." I whispered, my voice breaking slightly.

"You should just go lie back do-"

"Now! I need to see it!" My voice wavered. She stepped behind me, untying the gown. As it slipped forward, I felt tears sting my eyes. The lines went down my neck and across my chest, easing down my arm, shooting on the back of my hand following my pointer, middle, and ring fingers. I somehow hadn't noticed these, they were a faint pink. The others followed all the way down the right side of my abdomen, before fading out at my thigh.

I felt my knees give. The nurse quickly stepped forward, supporting me and practically carrying me back to my bed. "What are they?" I whispered to her, looking straight ahead. My fists gripped at the sheets of the bed.

"They're called Lichtenberg figures," she said softly. "It happens when the electricity causes your blood vessels to burst."

"Are they permanent?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Not always."

I turned from her gaze, looking out of the window of my room. As her footsteps retreated I let the tears flow freely. A word pinged around my skull. Harsh, cruel, rude. But true.

Freak.

A sob racked my chest. These figures might disappear, or they might last forever. Should they last, I would be stared at for the remainder of my life. Whispers floating wherever I went. Not only those, but the scars that would be left from the severe burns on my shoulder would be hideous. That I could hide though. These… figures that were on my face. They would be impossible to hide, unless I wore makeup. I'd never gotten into make up, so that would be pointless.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves. My limbs seemed to be vibrating. I shook my hands slightly. They felt restless. I sighed. Great.

The weight of this whole situation was beginning to sink in completely. I died. Died. I should be dead, six feet under, my bucket kicked. Why? Why not? By chance? Luck? Was I lucky that it wasn't worse and I was still breathing or unlucky that this happened at all? My head was spinning, whether it be from the questions of my existence, realizations on my looks, or just a dizzy spell I couldn't tell.

I reclined back in my bed, taking a deep, shaky breath. I layed there for what seemed like hours. The restlessness in my limbs wouldn't cease. Desperate to relive it, I rubbed my hands together, hoping the motion would help. My hands seemed to get hot quickly. I stopped, looking down at them like they would answer my question.

Something compelled me to clap them together, something almost instinctual. Confused, I obeyed. When my hands made contact, sparks dispersed. My jaw went slack and I just sat there, staring at my hands. I did it again. And again. A third time. Each time ending in the same results. Sparks. Not like that of a fire, but electrical. 

I stared at the palms of my hands. I rubbed my eyes, pinched my leg, watched the clock tick, and looked out of the window. Everything indicated that this was real.

"Holy shit."


	3. Trust the Moon

My hospital visit had only lasted for another week. I kept the events of that night to myself, not sure what to do. My first thought was that no one would believe me. Then, if I showed them, they would believe I was a monster, some sort of abomination. It kept me up at night, dark circles taking residence under my eyes. 

I noticed that I kept shocking people around me. Nothing painful, just like a shock from static. No one seemed to think anything of it and why would they? Getting powers after you die and come back isn't exactly a known phenomenon. Hell, I still wasn't sure if this was even real.

After I was discharged from the hospital, I went straight home but only to change. I couldn't stand the quiet, even with the TV on. I debated calling Jamie or the others, but quickly decided against it. That wasn't what I wanted either.

Now I stood at the end of the Santa Monica pier, looking at the ocean. I've been in California for about two months now, but the views of cerulean and teal never got old. The calming, constant noises of the ocean were soothing. On the lower deck, the more hectic parts of the pier were muffled.

I looked to my right. There was a young couple with a little girl, probably no older than five. She looked mesmerized by the ocean, happily perched on her father's arm. The mother had her arm around his waist smiling at the two of them. It was beautiful, in a way, the love they all had for each other.

I turned to my left. There sat an older man on one of the many benches available. His hat blocked the sun from his eyes, but they were still squinted as though he was in deep thought. In his hands he twirled a cigarette idly, occasionally taking a long drag. I wondered what he was thinking about, if his problems were as simple as worrying about what to have for dinner or something more pressing.

I turned back to the vast body of water in front of me. I took a deep breath, pulling in the fresh, salty air. I watched as seagulls flew overhead. I couldn't shake this feeling. Something not quite hopelessness, not sadness or anger. I thought for a moment.

_ Empty _ .

The word brought back the thoughts of the drive up here. Not caring about anything, not even myself. It had gotten better as I settled down, but it never fully went away. I was almost mad at myself for feeling this way though, I had come back from the dead, why wasn't I happy?  _ Well maybe it's because I came back looking like a Halloween decoration and having powers to match, what a two in one. _

I wiped the sweat beaded on my forehead. The long sleeve I had on was suffocating. I felt glued to my spot, not wanting to turn, not wanting to face people. I had kept my head down coming up here, but now the pier was filling up with afternoon visitors. I chewed on the inside of my lip, trying to plan my escape. Someone came up beside me on my left and I immediately turned to the right, making for my face wasn't visible. I cursed this new comer silently.  _ This whole pier and you choose to be right next to me? Of course _ .

I went to turn away when the stranger spoke to me. "You've died, haven't you?" I froze instantly, feeling my heart stop as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I quickly turned to them, looking up to see a tall, Asian man beside me. His jet black hair was parted off to the side, and he had soft features. He looked out to the sea, not towards me, which confused me further.

"What?" I said, not sure what else to say. He turned to me, and I watched his eyes travel over my face. My cheeks heated and I turned away from him again.

"You heard me. It's okay, I've come back too," he said. His words were gentle, almost like he considered them normal. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't turn back. I felt stuck in place. "Look, I get it. But I'm not here to hurt you or anything. There are more like us, but we can't talk about it here. Follow me or don't,” he said, ”the choice is yours.” I could hear his footsteps retreating. Curiosity won the quick battle against my better judgement. 

I turned to see him far down the pier. I jogged to catch up to him, trying to keep my face down the best I could. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, sighing slightly. Covering up would never work, I was sweltering in this long sleeve shirt. 

Mystery Man went out to the parking lot for the pier. It was packed over half full, not uncommon for a Friday. He led me to a small blue car, finally turning to look at me. “Get in,” he said. I laughed, although it was more of an exhale of disbelief. 

“Absolutely not. Who are you? How do you know?” I couldn't help but feel on edge. This was too weird, too out of the blue. _ Who was this person?!  _ My eyes darted around the parking lot. Two girls were getting out of their car, engrossed in their own conversation. Besides that, there were few people around. 

Mystery Man looked around quickly. The look he gave me was one of empathy, maybe a twinge of annoyance. “We won’t go anywhere. It’s just private. I know how odd and creepy this is, trust me, it's not exactly wonderful for me either. I just honestly want to help you.” And with that he unlocked the doors and hopped in, turning the car on and cranking up the AC.  _ You're a goddamn fool _ , I thought to myself as I opened the door and sat down. 

“Let me get straight to it, I know how confusing this must be and I do apologize. My name is Kevin Moon, and I died and came back just like you. I was killed by someone who came back too, so my power is knowing who has powers like us. That’s how I knew what you were. We call ourselves Phoenixes, as we’ve died and come back stronger. There is a group of us that live outside of the city, and if you want, you are welcome to join us.” He stopped, pausing, like he knew I needed to absorb all of this information.  _ There are others? Phoenixes? What are the other powers? There are others like me? _

I realized he was waiting for a response and I cleared my throat. “Um, well, my name is Levina Strayton. I got struck by lightning about two weeks ago, and I was dead for a few minutes afterwards. When I came back I realized I could make sparks with my hands, but I was just so confused, I-” my voice cracked. I looked down, forcing the tears back down with a deep breath. “There are really others?”

Kevin nodded. “Yes. It is good to meet you Levina, I am truly sorry I couldn’t have reached you sooner, I know how scary it is in the first few weeks. I know when I first found others it was the best feeling to know someone had the same experience as me. I don’t want to pressure you, but would you like to come back with me to see the rest of us?” He asked me. I wasn’t sure what it was that made me trust him completely. The way his soft eyes never displayed anything but kindness, how he seemed genuinely interested in helping me, or if it was just good to meet someone like me, but I felt as though I could trust him with my life.

“Yes.”


	4. The Phoenixes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is two days late -.- I'm terrible at keeping an update schedule

The drive had lasted about an hour. We were in the hills now, houses spread out more generously. I hadn’t ever been up here before, but it was gorgeous. The gently sloping emerald hills seemed tranquil. Many houses had intricate flower beds and exotic looking plants growing in the yards. I couldn’t help but feel slightly self-conscious as I thought back to my pitiful one-bedroom apartment. 

We pulled into the driveway of a large, nice looking white brick house. As we stepped out, a girl walked out. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that went down most of her back. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like she was scowling. Her arms were crossed and she stood in front of the door like a guard. I let Kevin take the lead. 

“Maria, why do you have to act like this?” He asked, annoyance coloring his voice. “Don’t you think she’s nervous enough?”

“Why should I give a shit about her? What does she know about us?” Maria scoffed. I narrowed my eyes in anger. Bitch. I took a deep breath, knowing I should be polite around these people. However, I couldn’t shake the feeling that this girl wouldn't be my friend here.

“It’s not her fault we lost James,” Kevin said softly. He reached up to pat her shoulder but she turned and walked back in before he could. Lost? What do these people do? 

He sighed and turned back to me. “You’ll have to forgive Maria, it's been tough for her lately. Let's go meet someone more friendly,” he said, walking into the house. I followed, taking in the luxuriousness of the house. The living room was large and open, the back wall made completely of glass and looked like it led to a deck. There was a large sectional and a few oversized chairs, but all of them were empty. 

Kevin turned to the right and walked down a long hallway. Doors lined either side, but most of them were closed. One that was open was a library or study. I only caught a glimpse at the many books and large, wooden desk in the room. Kevin turned to the final door of the hallway, and we entered what looked to be a rec room. There was a pool table and foosball in one corner, arcade-style games in the other. In between was a couch and a large flatscreen mounted to the wall. The TV was off but two people sat on the couch, talking quietly. They stopped when we entered the room, turning to eye me wearily. I shuffled nervously.

One of them was a girl. She had emerald eyes that seemed bright with the short and straight raven black hair that fell around her face. Freckles dotted her slim, olive-toned face. The other was male. He had rich mahogany skin and kinky black hair. His big, dark brown eyes met mine. I looked down, unsure of what else to do. I could feel my cheeks flush with nervousness.

"Taylor, Benji, this is Levina. She's one of us," Kevin said, gesturing to them. Taylor, the girl, stood and walked up to us, Benji following closely. She stood a few inches shorter than me, but Benji was at least a foot taller than me. She shook my hand, as did the man, but I noticed her fingers were icy. I offered a quick smile to them both.

"Hello Levina, it's wonderful to meet you," Taylor said. "I hope we can help you find peace with your new self," she said gently, her voice soft. 

"Thank you," I replied. My mind swam with so many questions, but I kept my mouth shut for the moment. These people could be my only chance at living a life that felt normal, and I damn well wasn’t about to mess it up.

"Let's introduce you to the others," Benji suggested with a deep, booming voice. He slipped past me and led us back to the living room. He slid one of the glass panels open, stepping onto the deck. 

Plants and flowers dotted the deck, providing a sort of path to the unoccupied pool. There were a few sunbathing chairs, but those were also empty. Instead, the only person out here was sitting at a round table with an umbrella attached to it. They had a large book in front of them, clearly emerged in whatever it was they were reading.

As we approached they did a double-take of me, quickly putting the book down after marking the page. Kevin made the gesture to sit and we all did. “Levina, this is Elijah, Elijah, Levina,” Kevin said. I gave a small nod to Elijah, which he returned. He had murky grey-blue eyes and blonde wavy hair that was barely shoulder length. His high cheekbones and sharp jawline made him seem like someone cut out of a magazine. 

“So, as you are all aware, we have a new guest here. She’s new to this life, so I thought it would be best to first go over our deaths and rebirths,” Kevin suggested. The others nodded in agreement. He took a breath, almost like he was nervous. “I died nearly 50 years ago.” I couldn’t help but gasp lightly. 50 years ago? He didn’t even look like he could be past 25. “I died when someone else like us killed me. I don’t even think he meant to, just a wrong place at the wrong time type of situation. 

When I came back, I immediately knew something was different. Not only was I now colorblind, everyone had a sort of aurora of color around them. Those that had never died were white, those that had died but came back the same were gray, and those like ourselves were black. It was… a lot to deal with at first. First, having to understand that you're different now. Second, knowing if anyone found out they'd never look at you the same and maybe even try to hurt you. But, having my abilities, it was easy to find others. Now, getting them to trust you is another story,” he laughed lightly and we all joined in. Clearly they had the same experience I had with Kevin. I was beginning to make me more comfortable with them.

Eventually, everyone had told me their stories. Taylor had froze to death, now she could turn water to ice. Benji had had a stroke, and when he came back he could make people lose control of their limbs and muscles. Elijah had drowned and was now able to manipulate water. I learned Maria had been poisoned, and now she could poison someone with a touch. But everyone also had their drawbacks. If Taylor got too hot, she would die. If Benji tried to affect too many people at once, he would get weak and become unable to move. Kevin now just sees the world in black and white. Maria would start to poison herself. Elijah could easily become dehydrated to the point of death.

I had also learned that we age much slower than normal. Kevin was 21 when he had come back, but that was half a century ago and he didn’t look any older. Benji was the second oldest, then Maria, Elijah, Taylor, and me.

As everyone finished up I knew it was my turn. I told them everything, how I had died and when I had realized that I could make electricity. We all agreed that the instinct to use our new abilities had just been there after we had come back. 

They then told me what it was that they did. “Of course we hang out because we’re like a family and because we're the only ones that understand what it is like for us,” Kevin started. “But we also have a job. Sometimes there are people that come back and don’t handle their abilities well. They get greedy and aggressive. It starts out slowly, but eventually, their power overtakes them completely. We call them the Corrupted.” It felt like my veins filled with ice. So this power is a potential ticking time bomb?!

“Wait, so you're telling me that in six months I could be some sort of monster?” I said, my voice shaking slightly. 

Kevin grimaced. “Unfortunately, yes. But it wouldn’t be six months. It typically takes three or less” he said quietly. “But that’s where we come in. We take it upon ourselves to watch out for them and deal with the Corrupted when they happen. Since those are rare, just like us, we also just act as vigilantes, sticking up for those in times when they have no one else. That’s what we do. And, you, if you want to join us,” Kevin offered. 

I already knew my answer and felt like I had known it the whole time.

“I want to join the Phoenixes.”


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

It had been a week since I had first joined the Phoenixes. Maria still hadn’t spoken to me, which annoyed me but I ignored it. According to pretty much everyone (Kevin was too nice to gossip) she's acted like that to everyone since James, her boyfriend, had died. Elijah had informed me that she was probably going to leave soon and I couldn’t help but wish it was true. I had also learned that Elijah and Benji were a couple and a rather cute one at that. It was clear they would do anything for each other when they looked at each other. 

While there, I had clicked with Taylor right away. We listened to a lot of the same bands, liked the same TV shows and movies, and generally had the same view on things. I couldn’t help but notice the feelings beginning to flutter, but I pushed them back down anxiously.

“Dammit!” I looked up to see Benji sulking while Taylor victoriously pumped her fists in the air.

“Ha! I told you, I’m the Foosball Queen!” Taylor shouted, dancing around Benji. I giggled and Benji shot me a nasty look. I held up my hands defensively.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you went up against the Queen,” I told him and he sighed dramatically. Before he could say anything else, Kevin walked into the game room.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it is time to go,” He said. I bit at my lip nervously, following Kevin, Taylor, and Benji out to the car. Elijah wasn’t feeling very well today so he wasn’t going with us, and I don’t think anyone asked Maria if she wanted to go because we all could guess the answer to that.

We were going out to the country to train and develop our powers, away from prying eyes and where we could use them to their full potential. I was both excited and nervous; excited to see what I could do, but nervous that I wouldn’t be able to do much yet. My fingers fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

After about an hour-long drive and a thirty-minute walk, we arrived at a large clearing. Purple and yellow wildflowers grew all over, the hum of lazy bees a constant background noise. Kevin walked out ahead, turning to face us. 

“Our abilities are like a muscle, the more you work it and develop it, the stronger it’ll get. But, also like a muscle, it is easy to overwork. It is important to always listen to your body and if something is pushing you too much, say something. Along with working on everyone's abilities individually, we also cover basic fighting mechanics and hand to hand combat as a backup if your powers are overexerted. Seeing as Taylor is the youngest next to you, she’ll be your partner for now.” I stole a glance at Taylor who shot me a cocky smirk. Instantly, I felt my ego inflate like an emergency life raft. _You want a challenge, hmm?_

“Now, Levina, most people have to be in contact or at least very close to use their abilities against others in the beginning. Over time, you should be able to use them at farther and farther distances. We’ll start by just seeing how you fight instinctually ( _what instincts?!_ ) then work from there. Ready?” Kevin asked. I turned, facing Taylor head-on. I took a deep breath, feeling my fingers tingle with anticipation. “Begin.”

The words were like a switch. Taylor immediately closed the short gap between us, her right hand hooking up. I ducked just in time, feeling her arm graze the top of my head. I took advantage and brought my hand to her stomach, watching as my hand lit up with electricity. I only gave her a short zap, not wanting to go overboard. She jumped back from my touch, her hands clenched tightly. When she looked back at me, it was like a stranger had taken her place. Her teeth were bared and she had a look of sheer will could’ve killed.

She leaped at me. I managed to get my arms up in front of me, but that did little when she crashed into me. My back hit the ground hard and I felt my lungs deflate. Then I felt icy hands grab my wrist. Quickly, the freezing temperatures made my arms feel like they were numb and stuck in place. I let out a cry, watching as ice crystals branched out from her hands and began to encase my hands and arms. Panic began to rise as I still struggled to breathe, the energy in my body felt like it was bouncing around like a ping pong ball. My feet flailed and each time they hit the ground sparks flew. Taylor leaned down close to my face. “Give up yet?” _Fat chance._

I planted my feet for a moment, guiding the energy in my body to my knees. With a grunt I brought them up and into Taylors back, watching her reflexively arch away from my touch. Finally, the constant cold let up and I was able to tear my arms from her grasp. With a rough shove, she was finally off my chest and I felt the air race into my lungs. 

I gasped for air while desperately trying to scoot away from her as quickly as I could. I watched in dismay as she quickly gathered herself. I brought my hand up as she came for me again, watching a stream of electricity shoot from me to her. This wasn’t like the other zaps I had given her. This one hit her chest before dispersing into little purple currents all over her body. She stopped in her tracks, and I watched as her muscles ripple and contracted. They dissipated quickly, but Taylor didn’t recover as fast. She fell to the ground, her arms and legs twitching. She groaned loudly as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking at me. “I’m done, I’ve had enough electrocutions for today,” she breathed heavily. I laid out on the grass, still catching my breath. I looked up at Kevin and Benji as they walked over.

“That was impressive rookie,” Benji said, giving me a hand up. I dusted my clothes off, already noticing the stiffness in my muscles. “Your reflexes are fast and you can already shoot projectiles. You’ve got a lot of potential.”

I smiled widely, impressed with myself. “Thanks.” I made my way to Taylor, extending a hand to her. I was happy when she took it, not wanting this to cause a rivalry. “I must say, you pack quite the punch.”

“I’m just glad we’re on the same side, that shit hurts,” she said, smiling. 

We took a break for a while, enjoying the warm sunshine in the clearing. Then it was time for the melee portion. Benji taught this, using tactics he had learned in the military before his stroke. He took it easy this time, mostly giving tips for right now. By the time we started driving home, the sun was beginning to set.

I dragged myself into the room I shared with Taylor, pausing only to take off my shoes. I flopped onto the bed. It felt like my limbs were made of lead. I gladly welcomed the gentle feeling of sleep tonight, one of the first times since my life had changed completely. 


	6. Impromptu Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't write romance very often, so I hope this is good (or at least not terrible)

With a heave, I lifted the last grocery bag into the trunk of the car. I had finally worn a t-shirt and the sun felt good on my skin in the chilly morning air. Taylor had come with me but was across the street getting us coffee and donuts. “You’ve never had their donuts? They are the best in the city!” She had declared, and I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to get donuts. As I shut the trunk, I noticed a commotion to the left of me. Turning, my blood ran cold at the sight - A large man was tugging a purse out of an older lady’s hands. I looked around desperately, noticing no one else was around. 

“Hey!” I yelled, beginning to run towards them. The man turned and looked at me, and with a final yank he took off with the purse. I sprinted after him, knowing this wasn’t exactly smart. I could wait for Taylor, stay with the lady, or even call the cops. But they most likely would lose him. Besides, the average Joe can’t shoot lightning from their fingertips.

He made a hard left down an alleyway, nearly crashing into a dumpster. I pushed after him, starting to gain slowly. As he made a right, I heard his footsteps stop, and as I came around the corner I saw the fence blocking his way.

He laughed a dry, mocking laugh. He had on a large, black hoodie and jeans, tattoos all over his face. “So, I guess you would like me to give this to you, huh?” He questioned. I didn’t say anything, simply standing there with my hands on my hips. “What, the little bitch has nothing to say now?” My eyes narrowed. _Bad choice amigo_ . “Well you're not getting this and it would be in your best interest to just turn around and let me be,” he threatened. He reached into the hoodie pocket, I could see an outline of something there. _Oh shit._

I quickly brought my hand up, shooting a large, purple electricity beam to him. His mouth flopped open as he watched the beam approach, dumbfounded. It hit him and quickly covered his body, just like it had with Taylor. He fell to the ground and I walked over. 

“W-what the f-fuck are you?!” he asked through gritted teeth, desperately trying to scoot away from me. I grabbed the purse from his hands and crouched down, getting in his face.

“I’m just a little bitch, remember?” I wiggled my fingers in front of his eyes, electricity dancing along my skin. His back hit the wall and the man pressed himself into it as much as he could. “Now, this little bitch is going to go easy on you, okay? But if I ever see you doing something like this again,” I snapped my fingers, sparks flying. The man jumped and turned away from me, frantically nodding his head. I stood, walking away.

As I returned, I saw Taylor and the old lady talking to each other. I smiled and handed her the purse. She was delighted and even tried to pay me. I couldn’t accept it though, saying helping her was enough. And it was. Helping those who need it has always been one of my biggest weaknesses. 

As Taylor and I returned to the car, I noticed she kept giving me a look. “What?”

She shook her head. “That was dangerous,” she said. 

“Yeah, so is crossing the street,” I scoffed. 

“I’m serious!” She exclaimed. She took a breath before continuing at a normal volume. “What if it had been a trap? Look I just don’t want you to get hurt Levina, I…” She paused like she was collecting her words. I looked at her, waiting for her to finish. 

Our eyes met. I felt like I could get lost in the emerald jungle they seemed to hold, the many different shades blending so beautifully. My stomach tightened, my nerves and senses going into hyperdrive. I’m sure my cheeks started to blush. But I didn’t care, I couldn’t bring myself to. I brought my hand up to her face, gently moving a strand of hair to the side. The contact with her chilly skin sent shivers down my arm, but it wasn’t from the cold. I felt her lean into my hand as I moved it to her cheek. I looked at the freckles that were sprinkled across her nose, the way her lips were parted slightly, everything. It was all beautiful.

I leaned in closer, watching as she leaned with me. My eyes shut and our lips softly collided. My heart hammered in my chest faster than it ever had before. As we pulled away, I opened my eyes to see her softly smiling at me. I returned the smiling, only grinning like an idiot instead. I couldn’t help it, I felt so giddy. She giggled, and I soon joined in. 

“So,” she said after we collected ourselves, “I guess this makes us girlfriends now, right?” She asked. I smiled widely, nodding. 

“Well, your girlfriend would like one of those donuts you bought.” 

\---

I stared up at the night sky. It never failed to take my breath away. I had wanted to become an astronomer when I was young, but my grades in physics and other classes of the like showed I would be better off at something else.

“Can I ask you something?” Taylor asked. I looked over at her, meeting her gaze. I extended my hand, gladly taking her hand in mine.

“Always.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

I looked back up at the stars. “I do. I saw it with my parents. Love so complete and perfect, like puzzle pieces that fit together. I do think it's really rare to find them though. I think people find close matches, but I think a lot of people don’t ever find their true soulmate. I know I didn’t think I would.” I looked back over at her. “But I think we beat the odds,” I squeezed her hand.

“I think so too,” she said softly, squeezing my hand back. “I didn’t really believe in them. But I don’t know how else to explain it. I've… never felt like this with someone before.”

“Me either. Is it… is it bad to say that it's both amazing and terrifying?”

She giggled. “I’m so glad I’m not the only one who thinks this is scary.”

That's how the rest of the night went; us out on some blankets on the deck of the house, staring up at the universe and wondering about all of its glory, the only solid thing being us in each other's arms.


End file.
